


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by Therapeutic_Steter



Series: Prompt Fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: archercrow asked: Peter and Stiles get married and at the reception, Peter plays a guitar and sings their song





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Stiles couldn’t stop grinning. He just couldn’t, he was too happy. He had no idea this level of happiness existed. His cheeks were flushed but he hadn’t had a drop of alcohol. He leaned against his husband—his  _husband_ —and Peter embraced him, eyes soft. Someone started tinkling their campaign glass and Stiles grinned goofily when Peter dipped him like a princess and kissed him heatedly.

Wolf whistles came from the Pack and Stiles wobbled, dazed, when he was placed back on his feet. He couldn’t help but lean into Peter’s warm body. “I love you,” he said, cupping Peter’s face and kissing him again. “I can’t believe I get the rest of my life with you.”

Peter held his hand to his face, smiling without any secret, just utter adoration. “I love you too,” he murmured, leaning into Stiles’ touch. “So much, sweetheart.”

Stiles blushed all over again, giddiness welling within him. His heart was near-bursting with bliss and he could’ve just melted into a puddle at the warmth in Peter’s pretty blue eyes.

“Stiles.”

Stiles turned to his dad, and the man pulled Stiles into a tight hug. Stiles buried himself in his dad’s hold as John held his only son tighter. Peter caught the Sheriff’s gaze and nodded, slipping away while John kept Stiles occupied.

“I’m so happy for you, son,” John said. “And I know your mom would’ve been happy for you too.”

“After she had given Peter a hard time,” Stiles joked even though emotion caught in his throat. “You really mean that though? She wouldn’t have been…disappointed?” Stiles asked, unsure.

“Oh, Stiles.” John hugged his boy again, ruffling his hair. “She would’ve never been disappointed in you. You’re everything and more we ever could’ve hoped for. And she might’ve given Peter a run for his money, but she would’ve been glad to see you with someone who’s so obviously smitten with you.”

Stiles grinned, wiping away the excess wetness that had gathered in his eyes. “He is, isn’t he?”

John chuckled, squeezing Stiles’ shoulders. “He’s like a wolf looking to the moon,” he teased, and Stiles groaned.

“Dad!” he complained, but he still couldn’t stop smiling.

“If I could have your attention.”

Stiles immediately turned, eyes locking on to where Peter was sitting on a stool in the middle of the dance floor, guitar in his hands. Stiles’ eyes widen in surprise as the man smiled at him softly.

“Stiles, I intend to spend the rest of my life letting you know how much you mean to me,” Peter said. The words were echoed by the microphone so everyone could here, but the man only had eyes for his husband. Peter strummed the guitar lightly, just a few notes, before he started a familiar tune.

“ _I found myself dreaming in silver and gold,_

_Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows._

_We were walking on moonlight, and you pulled me close,_

_Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone._

_I woke up in tears, with you by my side, a breath of relief, and I realized._

_No, we’re not promised tomorrow_ ,” Peter’s voice was smooth, slow and even, and Stiles was captivated. He stepped closer, the crowds of people that had come to celebrate them fading away as he listened to his husband’s song.

“ _In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke,_

_You could lose everything, the truth is you never know.”_

_“So I’ll kiss you longer baby, any chance that I get,_

_I’ll make the most of the minutes and love with no regret._

_So let’s take our time to say what we want,_

_Use what we got before it’s all gone._

_No, we’re not promised tomorrow.”_

Stiles blinked, emotion welling up in his eyes and causing tears to collect. He wanted to grab Peter, kiss the man senseless, soothe the concerns he was no doubt feeling, but he didn’t want to interrupt either. Stiles sniffled, wiping at his eyes and biting his lip to try and control himself.

Peter felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, his hands shaking, but he was determined to get through this. He’d been planning this surprise for Stiles for months and he couldn’t mess it up now. He looked into Stiles’ eyes and felt peace and love. Home. He smiled.

“ _So I’m gonna love you like I’m gonna lose you._

_I’m gonna hold you, like I’m saying goodbye._

_Wherever we’re standing, I won’t take you for granted,_

_Cause we’ll never know when,_

_When we’ll run out of time._

_So I’m gonna love you, like I’m gonna lose you._

_I’m gonna love you, like I’m gonna lose you.”_

Stiles was blown away, feeling the utter passion in Peter’s voice. The man was fervent in his tribute, his commitment. Stiles knew he hadn’t chosen the song lightly, knew how important such sentiments were. For a man who had lost too much too early, Stiles would never discount Peter’s concerns when it came to the fear of Stiles’ wellbeing.

“ _So I’m gonna love you,_

_Like I’m gonna lose you._

_I’m gonna love you,_

_Like I’m gonna lose you.”_

As Peter finished the song, Stiles was already there, hands curving around his jaw and pulling him into a passionate kiss. There were cheers from the crowd, over the song or the kiss Stiles didn’t know and didn’t care. All the mattered was Peter.

“My wolf,” Stiles murmured, so overwhelmed he couldn’t even think of words to explain what he was feeling. Peter smiled like he understood though, putting his guitar down. He kissed Stiles then, slowly, deeply, so full of love that Stiles felt the tears that had welled during the song trailing down his face.

“My Little Red,” Peter teased affectionately, pulling away after a moment and softly brushing their noses together.

Stiles embraced him, holding him tightly. “I really need us to be somewhere more private. Like, right now,” he revealed, and Peter laughed.

“I think we can manage that,” he said against his skin, taking Stiles’ hand and pulling him towards the door. He looked behind them at where well-wishers were approaching. “Quickly,” he stage-whispered. “Or they’ll catch us!”

Stiles’ laughter echoed through the reception hall as he and Peter fled the room, holding hands. Everyone cheered at the couple’s happiness, letting them ‘sneak’ away to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
